Truth or Dare Guardians Edition (Plus a Cat and a Singer)
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Nine teenagers locked in one room with nothing better to do. When one suggests playing the game of tell-all, aka Truth or Dare, we all know somebody's going to end up blushing. The question is...will it just be one or more? New secrets revealed and a change in a certain someone... various ships (one is unique; don't judge me). Rated just in case.


**Truth or Dare Guardians Edition (Plus a Cat and a Singer)**

…

"And as we enter our third hour of our forced solitary containment," boomed Kukai, his hands cupped over his mouth. "Fourteen year old Hinamori Amu continues to struggle with her building of a card tower!" The pink haired girl glared at him as her said tower collapsed, spinning around in her chair.

"Kukai, I swear…" She warned, gripping the back of her seat. "Isn't it bad enough we're locked in a dingy old classroom, on a Saturday, in the middle of July? Do you want me to choke you?"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," muttered the soccer player as he hopped off the desk and slid into his seat. "It's not my fault we all got detention."

"Yeah, why is that?" Yaya asked, taking in the nine teens (including herself) that sat in the stuffy classroom. "Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun didn't even go to our school!"

"The new principal knows about Easter and everything that had happened," explained Ikuto, leaning back in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk and his hands behind his neck. Amu, who sat next to him, rolled her eyes when he winked at her. "Apparently, we disturbed the peace of a poor old man who just wanted to help a sweet child find happiness and want us punished for it."

"Poor old man?" Kairi repeated, pushing up his glasses. "That's not exactly how I would put it…"

"I still don't understand why _we're _here," remarked Utau, referring to her and her brother as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "I was in the middle of recording a song when these guys came and said there was some emergency here. If I had known…honestly! I mean, Ikuto and I were just a part of Easter as the old man!"

"Yeah, but you were still part of the final battle and Ikuto was never really a part of Easter," pointed out Rima, filing her nails absently. She looked up when the other blonde didn't reply, raising an eyebrow as if daring her to correct her. Utau scowled and dropped her sunglasses, covering her violet eyes as she sunk down in her seat.

"Well, in any case, it's clear that we're not going to get out anytime soon so we might as well get comfortable," said Tadase. "Maybe we can play a game or something?"

"A game?" Utau repeated, rolling back her head so that she was looking at the wall behind her before turning to Tadase's direction. "Seriously, shrimp, old are you? You're all freshman in high school, minus Yuiki and Sanjo; shouldn't you move past stupid games?"

"Jeez, Utau, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Kukai remarked, grinning at his ex girlfriend who merely glared at him. "A game sounds like fun; I personally want to play that game you told me about, Amu. What was it called? Strip Poker?" Amu gave him a dirty look while the blue haired cat next to her choked on the water he had been drinking.

"What's Strip Poker?" Nagi asked, though he obviously knew the answer from the way he was smirking. Kukai grinned, ignoring the pinkette's murderous look. Rima smirked while Ikuto tried to regain his composure, obviously taken aback by this relevance of his favorite pink haired girl.

"It's basically regular poker but every time you lose a hand, you have to remove one article of clothing until the game is over," he explained, gathering the cards Amu had been using earlier. "Apparently, Amu plays all the time with her cousin and his older friends….ouch!" Kukai turned to the red faced girl who had thrown a stapler from the teacher's desk at him. "Jeez, woman! I was kidding; relax! Let's play Truth or Dare, okay?"

"I want to know more about this Strip Poker," remarked Ikuto, leaning over the desk so his head was a few inches away from Amu's. She huffed, her face red as she pressed her palm against his face and pushed him away.

"Yaya-chan wants to play Truth or Dare!" The youngest female exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist. "It sounds fun!"

Rima sighed, looking up from her nails. "Why not? It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon."

"Good point…okay, move these desks!" Kukai ordered, shoving his own against the wall. Utau, who had been sitting the closest, jumped up in surprise and glared at him. "Darling, you can stare all you want but your time has passed." The blonde only intensified her glare, crossing her arms as she stood and pushed the desk against the wall as well. "This way, we can all sit in a circle on the desks instead of being in this awkward position around the room!" His friends all sighed before getting up to rearrange the desks.

A minute later, they sat on the desks that they had arranged in a circle (the order being Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, and then Kukai again to close the circle).

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Kukai asked, grinning as he moved his legs to sit criss-cross on the desk.

"Yaya-chan wants to go first," volunteered the brunette, her pig tails bouncing. "Okay, Tadase…truth or dare?"

"Truth," stated the blond haired boy softly, earning an eye roll from Ikuto. Yaya tapped her chin as she thought of what question to ask.

"Aha, if we were going to die in this room, which of us would you eat first?" She asked, causing everyone else to either blink or face palm. Only Yaya…

Tadase scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Wow, Yaya; I will definitely point you for originality…um, I guess…I would have to say…Kairi." The green haired male raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question was that?" Utau muttered. The younger female merely grinned.

"Rima, truth or dare?" The former King asked.

"Truth," deadpanned the petite blonde.

"Are you in love with anyone right now?" Tadase asked.

"Dare," replied Rima quickly, her eyes wide and cheeks pink. The other blond shook his head, smiling.

"I dare you to answer the question," he remarked and Rima scowled.

"Yes," she admitted in a quiet voice, hugging her knees to her chest so she could hide her face. "Barbie doll, truth or dare?" After no one said anything, she snapped, "Utau!"

The singer scowled in her direction. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing thing that you have ever done."

"Isn't that a truth in a form of a command?" Utau said.

"No; it's a dare," snapped Rima. The older blonde glared at her before taking a deep breath.

"When I was a little kid, I remember my dad getting all excited whenever our mom…well, dressed in lingerie and got him alone," she started, her cheeks tinted pink. "I remember how in love he looked later on so since I was in love with Ikuto at the time, I wanted him to look at me the same way…so I snuck into my mom's things and took some of her lingerie and threw it over the clothes I wore before chasing after Ikuto. I didn't get very far before my mom caught sight of me." Utau was bright red as her brother tried not to laugh.

"I remember that day," he remarked, his body shaking with silent chuckles. "That was very amusing to watch. I never saw mom move so fast in her life…I can't believe you grabbed her used ones!" At this, Kukai burst out laughing and fell off the desk, clutching his side. The others looked amused as well, but refrained from laughing, while Yaya (who didn't know what lingerie was exactly) and Amu (who was bright red in embarrassment for her friend) remained silent.

"That's gold," bellowed the soccer player, still laughing as he climbed back up on the desk. His ex girlfriend reached for the stapler Amu had thrown earlier and chucked it at him, smirking in satisfaction when it hit him square in the chest and he fell back down with a crash. "Dammit, woman!"

"Ikuto, truth or dare?" Utau asked, flipping her long blonde hair. Her brother smirked.

"Dare," he said as if it were obvious (which it was). The younger Tsukiyomi matched his devious look.

"I dare you to go throughout this whole game without being a bad kitty, meaning no perverted actions or smartass remarks or any of that," challenged the singer. "Basically, don't be yourself."

"Well…damn," muttered the blue haired male before shrugging. "Okay…Amu, truth or dare?"

The pink haired girl considered her options for a few minutes. Finally, she sighed and said, "Dare". If Ikuto couldn't be perverted or a smartass, he wouldn't make her do anything too bad; plus if she said truth, he'd ask something innocent but meaningful to watch her squirm.

"Kiss the boy you _dislike_ the most," stated Ikuto, inwardly smirking. She still had her crush on the kiddy king and she wouldn't step onto Yaya or Rima's property, plus Kukai was like her brother, so that left him. And he wasn't breaking his dare with Utau, since he didn't ask her to do anything perverted or imply that she would kiss him.

Rima gave her best friend an amused look while Yaya immediately latched onto her green haired samurai, her arms flung around his neck as she claimed him as hers. Nagi and Utau raised their eyebrows, both looking amused as well. Kukai laughed, placing his hands behind his neck as he watched Amu turn a brilliant shade of red while Tadase glared at the blue haired male.

"O-okay," stammered Amu as she slid off the desk and stood in the center of the circle, wringing her hands nervously. Finally, she took a deep breath before spinning around and planting a kiss on Tadase's nose before racing back to her spot next to a stunned Ikuto.

"He said dislike the most, sweetie," remarked Utau finally, raising her sunglasses once more to reveal her shocked violet orbs. Her younger friend swallowed, her face rivaling a virgin's on her wedding night.

"I…I know," she squeaked, her hands playing with the hemline of her skirt nervously. "I did."

"Oh…okay," was all the singer said. Tadase looked both pleased and disappointed while Ikuto looked stunned, a somewhat hopeful glint in his blue eyes. "I…I guess it's your turn then."

"Kairi, truth or dare?" Amu asked, shaking out of her funk. The younger male peered at her through his glasses.

"Truth," he replied.

"If you were a selfish rich person back in the olden days, and in one of those cliché movies, which of the girls in this room would you make your sex slave that you eventually fall in love with and marry?" The pinkette blurted, shocking the others deeply. This girl had definitely changed over the past year because there was a time where there was a greater chance of meatballs falling out of butt cracks instead of poop than Amu saying something perverted like _that_. Maybe she had spent too much time with Ikuto or something…

Kairi flushed at the question; what kind of question was that to ask to a twelve year old boy? "Uh…Yuiki-san…I guess," he murmured, blushing darkly as the brunette blinked before blushing as well. "Fujisaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied the purple haired male.

"If it weren't for your family tradition, would you mind dressing up as girl or would you consider cross dressing an odd decision?" Kairi asked. The dancer clicked his tongue, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I don't think I would really mind," said Nagihiko. "I mean, I didn't really mind acting as a girl but I think it would be weird as I grew older since…well, things change."

"Just say puberty," muttered Rima, raising her head to glance at him quickly. He chuckled and patted her head, causing her face to burn as she ducked back down behind her shield of hair.

"Kukai, truth or dare?" Nagi asked, pulling up his left knee so he could hug it as he rested his chin on it.

"Dare, of course," exclaimed the soccer player.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you would have dated if not for…complications," challenged the purple haired male, a knowing smile on his lips. Kukai shrugged and leaned to the right, planting a smacking kiss on Amu's reddened face.

Utau threw up her hands. "Every guy I ever fall for ends up falling for Amu! What the hell?"

The pinkette turned a dark red, Ikuto shooting Kukai a warning glance over her shoulders while the soccer player grinned. "It's not my fault," she protested weakly, a hand pressed against her cheek where Kukai had kissed her. "And it's not as if I liked Kukai like that! He's like my brother!"

"But that's not how you felt in the beginning," remarked Yaya, sticking her tongue out. "I remember you telling Yaya-chan about how you caught the bouquet at that wedding and you imagined marrying Tadase…and Ikuto…and Kairi…and Kukai…Plus, Miki liked all of their Charas so doesn't that mean that a part of you liked all of them too?" The boys gave her amused looks.

"Be quiet, Yaya," snapped Amu, her face even darker than before.

Kukai chuckled as ran his fingers through his hair. "Relax, Amu; I'll admit for Tadase and Kairi that we all liked you at one point, some more than others…" He gave a knowing look to the princely character. "I know I've moved on though; you're like a sister to me. Kairi…has his hands full." The green haired boy glared at him as Yaya once again claimed her property. "And you never liked Nagi like that, one, because of Rima, and two, because you saw Nadeshiko….and as for Tsukiyomi…so, Yaya, truth or dare?"

The blue haired male smirked as he whispered something in Amu's ear, causing her to feel as if her whole body was on fire as her face exploded with embarrassment. Yaya was oblivious to this byplay as she shouted, "Dare!"

"I dare you to…announce the couples of people you think would marry that are in this very room," announced Kukai, inspired what she had said about Amu imagining at the wedding. Yaya grinned, her eyes shining mischievously.

"That's easy," she exclaimed. "I'll even tell you some mash-up names I came up with! Amuto, so Ikuto and Amu; Kaya, so me and Kairi; Tadutau, so Tadase and Utau; Rimahiko, so Rima and Nagi…and I would mash you up with somebody, but I don't know the name of that pretty French girl I saw you kissing the other day…" Kukai smiled nervously, his face red as the others raised their eyebrows (and not just at this sudden announcement).

"Tadase and Utau?" Amu repeated, blinking. "That's a…strange combination."

"She has the backbone he needs while he makes sure she remembers to slow down and just relax," explained Yaya, as if the two bewildered blondes weren't in the room. Before they could comment on it though, the door slammed open and light other than the one desk lamp in the corner flooded into the room. An elderly woman with graying hair scowled at them.

"Brats," she barked, adjusting her old lady glasses. The teens stared at the principal in surprise. "It seems your detention is over." A blush covered her wrinkly cheeks. "The kind man who helps direct Easter, Hoshina Kazuomi, has cleared your charges and requested your freedom. You ill dressed zit carriers should be very grateful for his kind and generous offer." She glared at them before storming away. "Now…GET OUT!"

"…did she have a crush on him or something? I knew something had gone on between them…"

"Gross, Souma," said Utau, dusting her clothes off. "I should get back to the studio." She brushed past her ex boyfriend, taking a risk to glance over her shoulder and have one last peek at the younger blond boy before blushing and running down the hall as coolly as she could.

The soccer player turned to his friends. "So, Amu, what time do you want to meet up to play our next round of Strip Poker?"

Ikuto glared at him and threw the pinkette over his shoulder, although not before she landed a punch into her figurative brother's stomach, before walking out with her protests growing louder. Yaya giggled as she dragged Kairi down the hall, saying something about the candy shop. Tadase awkwardly said his farewell before heading out as well. Nagi nudged Rima and she blushed as he led her out the windowless classroom/prison.

Meanwhile in the far corner, on the shelf hidden by the darkness, fourteen Charas sat and finally let their giggles explode. They definitely owed Kazuomi big time for pulling this off.

"That was the best April Fool's Day prank ever, nya," laughed Yoru, rolling over. "Did you see their faces?" His sort of girlfriend, Miki, looked up from sketchpad and smirked.

"I got them perfectly," she stated, showing she had drawn each of their embarrassed expressions.

Kusukusu was beside herself, tears streaming down her face as she laughed harder than she ever did. "I didn't think it would work so well! My dear Rima; she looked so adorable during that dare!"

Dia shook her head as she rested her head on her boyfriend, Rhythm's shoulder. "I think that they all showed their true selves up there, especially Amu. I've never seen her so confident about herself."

"It's nice though," remarked Musashi as they all floated up. "To see them again, I mean."

They floated in silence for a minute before Pepe said softly, "Time to go back to the Egg Cradle…we're not needed here anymore." The other thirteen Charas nodded sadly and even though they would see each other again in less than a minute, they still said sad goodbyes before disappearing into their eggs.

As they did, nine teenagers each touched the area above their hearts and smiled.

Amu gathered her courage and reached for Ikuto's hand as he walked her home, kissing his cheek quickly before racing inside her house so he could meet her on the balcony.

Rima allowed herself to giggle, her cheeks red as Nagi spun her around like a ballerina as they walked around the park.

Kairi smiled as he watched Yaya ogle at the many shelves of candy, laughing when she popped one of the sweets into his mouth.

Tadase stood on the streets, smiling as he watched one of Utau's music videos play on the jumbo-tron.

Utau wiped the sweat off her forehead as she took a break in her dance practice, smiling at the picture of the Tsukiyomi siblings napping with Tadase and Betty that rested inside the locket she had tucked beneath her clothes.

Kukai laughed as he watched his clumsy girlfriend trip and stumble into his arms, her violet hair flying to his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Fourteen Charas, nine teenagers, five couples.

One happy ending.

…

**I own nothing! **

**As requested, here's the gang doing Truth or Dare. Even though the title is similar, this is in no way connected to my other story "Truth or Dare Chara Edition". I just liked the name. Thanks for the reviews on that story, by the way! It means a lot!**

**Do you mind doing the same and reviewing here? If not, I'm just happy you read this! Peace out!**


End file.
